


[Request: Let Me Love You]

by EvelyneC138



Series: Slender Man [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelyneC138/pseuds/EvelyneC138
Summary: Based in the universe of my fic, "A Tender Touch", this is a request drabble for Rebelle Black ♥





	[Request: Let Me Love You]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebelle Black](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rebelle+Black).



This evening had to be perfect. You'd spent the last few days making sure Slender had finished everything he needed to attend to in the forest and around the house. He had even recruited you in placing an additional barrier around the cabin so you could notice if intruders lurked nearby, and your replanting project was showing great progress! As such, you'd asked Slender for a dedicated evening together - absolutely nothing was to interupt your quality time.  
This evening was special, not because you wanted time for yourself, but for him. Slender always made sure to care for you, in every way. From making sure you could navigate the deeper parts of the forest, to making sure you were completely satisfied in the bedroom. It wasn't as though you hadn't put in equal effort to show your appreciation to him. He just... seemed unwilling to let you reciprocate. You'd told him countless times you loved him, and you felt he believed you.. but it wasn't enough. You knew he still doubted it, despite being the one that brought you here, and it broke your heart to know that, at the end of the day, Slender thought himself undeserving of love.

A knock at the door woke you from your thoughts. "Come in," you cooed.  
He entered with his usual air of dignity. There were times, when you watched him, you truly felt he deserved his title as "The White King". " _Hello, little one. As promised, everything is done for today, and nothing shall disturb us._ "  
The deep rumble of his voice soothed you as always. You took a breath to fuel your confidence. You stood and removed your top, slowly pulling the soft cotton up and over your head, exposing your bare chest to the cool air of the room. You felt his gaze on you, and as usual, his initial response was silence.  
You shimmied out of your bottoms and sauntered toward him. A single finger found its place at his chest and you smiled softly. "May I see you..?"  
It took him a moment, as though he'd been lost in thought, before he processed your request. Same as before, you were mesmerized by the sight of his "suit" melting away to reveal his taut form underneath.  
He scooped you up in his arms and walked you back to the bed, causing you to titter softly. You so loved him, so much it could kill you. You hoped you could show him, and banish his doubts.

Slender sat against the headboard with you nestled comfortably in his lap. He nuzzled the top of your head, his hand by your legs sneaking in a grope to your ass, making you yelp. "H-Hey!"  
He chuckled. " _I had just stepped into the room, and you... quite promptly revealed yourself to me. I only assumed you wished to get right to it, hmm? Am I wrong..?_ " His fingers trailed from the swell of your ass to your core, swiping up against your folds and stopping only to tease your clit.  
"I... Y-Yes, I do.. b-but..." It took, admittedly, quite a bit of willpower not to let him simply have his way with you. You knew very well what those fingers were capable of, after all. You gently pulled his hand away and re-positioned yourself so you straddled his waist. "I... wanted to try something a little different than normal... i-if that's okay with you?"  
His hands came to rest on your hips. " _I see... I am more than happy to try anything you would like, little one._ "  
You felt your confidence flare a little and you took another breath to calm down. "O-Okay... Then I'll need you to promise... not to t-touch me.. unless I ask you to... Is that okay?"  
Slender seemed surprised - of course he would be, you normally loved having his hands all over you. " _Hmm... I suppose I do not mind.. keeping my hands to myself. But how will I--_ "  
"I just want to spoil you tonight... You always take such good care of me, so..." You looked up at him, a pleading look in your eyes.  
" _..A-All right then..._ " He agreed, moving his hands to rest on the sheets beside him.

You smiled and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek, setting that as your starting point. You left a trail of soft kisses down his jawline and to his neck, pausing to give a gentle nip. He jolted beneath you but made no protest, so you continued. You alternated between kisses and soft bites, your hands resting on his chest. You felt his heartbeat quicken beneath your palm and it encouraged you further.  
Your kisses traveled along his clavicle, then down his sternum. Occasionally, you looked up at him and as you left more kisses, you could see his hands scratching at the sheets. "Are you okay, Slender..?"  
" _You just look so sweet... To what do I owe this.. shower of affection?_ " His voice was unexpectedly shaky.  
"You don't owe anything.. If anything, I owe _you_. I just want to show you.. how much I appreciate everything you do for me, and.. how much I care about you..."  
He hummed quietly, his fingers inching back and forth restlessly on the bed. Did he want to touch you that badly? The thought made you burn at your core.  
You resumed your work and planted a few more kisses down his torso, past where a bellybutton would've been. As you moved lower, the weight of his hand on your head seemed heavier. You nipped and kissed at his hips and waist before slowly sitting up. You brought his hand to your cheek and kissed his palm.  
" _Surely... there must be something I can do for you, little one?_ " He asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.  
You smiled again, gave his hand another kiss, then asked him, "May I have one of your tendrils, please?"

He happily offered one to you, letting it slide smoothly against the sheets and up to your hand.  
You let his hand fall back to the bed, then gripped the tentacle carefully and gave a gentle squeeze. He twitched noticeably and you felt your heart flutter. "Can you feel it when I touch them..?" You asked as you rubbed circles near the end with your thumb.  
" _Yes..._ " He almost hissed, trying to hide his grip at the sheets. " _I can feel.. pressure on them, not unlike... if you were to hold my hand..._ "  
You hummed in thought, assessing his words, before you began a subtle jerking motion with your wrist. The not-so-quiet sharp inhale it gained you made you shiver in excitement. "Let me know.. if it feels weird, or anything, okay?"  
You brought the tendril to your lips and Slender seemed to understand your intention. He grew visibly nervous, but he simply nodded and let you continue.  
With a lewd sigh, you began licking at the tip. It definitely tasted different; not quite slimy and kind of bitter, but not deterring in the slightest. You grew braver and gave it a few longer swipes with your tongue, eventually opting to take it into your mouth completely.  
At that moment, Slender jolted and you felt the tendril twitch and pulse in your mouth. You began bobbing your head back and forth, moaning softly around him. It was smooth against your tongue, and the taste was slowly growing on you. Before you knew it, you wanted more, and your pace quickened.  
Thin trails of drool snuck past your lips and down your chin, but you didn't mind. You let yourself go deeper, the texture making it easy to relax your throat and go all out. You were moaning shamelessly, your hand wrapped firmly around the base to mark your limit. You wondered if deepthroating had the same effect on Slender as it would a human...  
But your thoughts were interrupted when Slender abruptly pulled out of your mouth.

You gasped for air you weren't aware you needed and you felt your core ache at his absence. You looked up at him, about to ask if you'd hurt him, when you noticed his composure had broken.  
You hadn't realized it, transfixed as you were, but he'd broken into a sweat. One hand was clutched to his chest, over his heart. The other had a tight fistful of the bed sheets.  
"... S-Slender..? Are you ok-"  
" _I am fine._ " He cut you off, his voice hard and heavy.  
You could see his chest rise and fall in deep breaths, and you grew quite concerned. "I'm sorry, d-did I do something I shouldn't have..?" His tendril remained in your hand, and you could feel it was swollen and thicker than usual.  
" _I... I do not think.. continuing would be wise..._ " He seemed to fight with himself as he spoke.  
You looked at him, offering a small smile. "I'm enjoying myself too, I promise..."  
You took him back in your mouth and he shuddered. This time, you took your other hand and squeezed and massaged the remaining section you couldn't fit down your throat. It didn't take long for the tendril to start pulsing against your tongue once more, and the sensation sent a pleasant tingle between your legs.  
However, you were more mindful this time, and you paid closer attention to Slender. His gaze had left you entirely as his head was thrown back over the headboard. The sheets looked as though they would tear from the strain he placed on them as he seemed to writhe away from you. So you stopped.

"I'm sorry..." You shied away from him, clutching your hand to your chest. "I-I'm being selfish, you seem so uncomfortable, I'm so-"  
" _ **N-No!**_ " He interrupted your rambling and you looked up at him again. His breathing was still heavy, and his throat seemed tight. " _I..._ "  
Despite his refute, he seemed uneasy of speaking further. You took a chance and reclaimed him in your grasp. "You... want me to keep going?"  
Slender inhaled and exhaled audibly. " _... It feels amazing, I just.. Would you not prefer-... C-Can I not do something for you?_ "  
He'd admitted it felt good, yet he wouldn't let himself enjoy it. You briefly wondered if it was wicked of you, to wonder if he had a breaking point...  
You pulled the tendril closer to you, wrapping it up and over your hip, and back under your core so it sat ever so nicely between the two of you. "There we go... May I have another then?"  
Slender exhaled a shaky breath before letting you have another tendril from his back. " _Does this.. please you?_ "  
"More than you know," you replied, taking the newcomer in hand. "I love watching your reactions just as much as you love seeing mine... and I'd love to see even more..." You swirled your tongue around the tip before taking him in again - a little faster this time.

Alongside your fellatio, you started grinding against the tendril between your legs. You let yourself indulge a little and made sure it rubbed against your clit in just the right way, making you moan loudly.  
Slender was still upholding his promise not to touch you and his sharp fingers had finally torn through the bed sheets. But now you understood that his reactions were the result of him holding back, much more so than usual.  
You tenderly stroked him with both hands, doing your best to keep a constant pressure with your mouth. There were small beads of sweat dripping from his chin now, and his breathing became increasingly uneven.  
You could feel your slick juices coating him beneath you and you had to pull up for breath. In the instant you pulled away from him, he cried out, " _P-Please..! Please do not stop!_ "  
In your surprise, however, you did stop. You looked up and met his gaze, causing him to look down. He seemed ashamed of his outburst, and in turn, you were determined to see things through.  
You continued grinding against him, and the tendril in your mouth did little to muffle your sounds of pleasure as he twitched and pulsed against your cunt. You stroked him in your hands and innocently batted your eyelashes. "Here too?"  
" _I-I.. Please..._ " For a moment, you thought you heard him swear. You deepthroated him again, holding for as long as your lungs would allow.  
Then everything happened all at once. Your orgasm hit you unexpectedly as you heard Slender groan loudly, almost shouting, which roughly served as a two-second warning before something warm hit the back of your throat. " _F-Feels so good..._ " It was a little bitter, sweet, and quite potent. You pulled away to swallow the thick fluid just as the tendril at your core followed suit, shooting foggy-white strands across Slender's torso.

Spent, the tendrils lazily receded to his back and Slender lay slumped against the headboard. You slowly climbed off him, your legs a little shaky, and knelt at his side.  
"A-Are you all right?" You asked softly, reaching a hand to his cheek. "If that was too much.. I-I won't--"  
He surprised you, suddenly rolling onto his side and shifting down the bed, to hold you close. There was a sticky mess between you, but you didn't really mind at the moment.  
"I take it this means... you liked it?"  
" _I have never felt so wonderful in all my years,_ " He sighed, nuzzling your forehead and rubbing affectionate circles on your hip.  
You smiled widely, nuzzling into his neck. "I'm glad... Though admittedly surprised. I didn't think..." You were suddenly blushing, and you swallowed in thought of what you'd just done. "I..."  
" _My tendrils actually vary in type... s-so I do not fight or work with the same ones you... receive... A-And my kind do... reproduce,_ " Slender cleared his throat. " _... I just... I did not think it was something to be brought up. W-Which is also why... I tend to hold back..._ "  
You looked up at him, puzzled. "I don't mind a little mess... Or... w-were you afraid of..."  
" _I am not human, little one... That is not something I would ever ask of you..._ " He gently stroked your hair.

... Would you carry his child? ... Truthfully, it was too early for you to think about that. But still... "I don't think... it's an unpleasant possibility..."  
He froze for a moment, then resumed petting you. " _I see..._ " Slender held you tightly and you could hear his heart racing in his chest.  
"I love you, Slender," you told him, "and that means I'm not going anywhere..."


End file.
